


Singing secret

by CherryKip



Series: Imagine your OTP prompts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKip/pseuds/CherryKip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot based on a imagine your OTP promt on tumblr.<br/>Nedcan story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing secret

Willem Van Oranje = The Netherlands  
Willem Of Orange = Old Dutch leader, So called Father of the Fatherlands.  
Matthew Williams = Canada

Pairing(s): NedCan plus mentioning of USUK

Based on this:

http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/68009495400/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is-an-excellent 

Willem never really liked singing with people around. If he did he made sure to sound as off key as possible so they would tell him to stop. His boss and the King keep insisting on him singing for them. Even the Queen and the Princess encourage him to do so. The only reason he doesn't is because it reminds him too much of his namesake. He watched Willem Of Orange grow up, he helped him rebel against Philips the Second and he was there when he got shot. He had been singing with the Protestant man when they were in battle and times were though.  
Now Willem only sings if he's sure when no one's around and when he feels too emotional to keep any feeling inside. It has become his private outlet since then. He sang a lot for his people in the second world war. For the people he had hidden in his house, when he got beaten by the German oppressors. But never once in the presence of an other nation. Not even Canada.  
Matthew Williams was someone Willem almost trusted enough to sing normally around. Almost. They had been dating since the 50's and things were really comfortable with the two of them , but Willem still couldn't bring himself to sing the right way for the Canadian. He was planning on doing so the moment he would ask Matthew to marry him. He had been planning it since the 90's and he finally got permission from Arthur and Alfred, Francis had agreed right away being happy to organize a wedding for his 'son', the Brit and American were rather protective though.  
“So you will not make him into your pot whore will you?” Alfred asked bluntly receiving an elbow in his gut from Arthur who grumbled at him for being rude. “If I had wanted to turn him into one I would have done so from the start” Willem dryly replied unfazed by the American's tone. “Well, you have been very good to Matthew. Maybe it isn't that much of a problem anymore. You have certainly proved yourself” Arthur concluded making Alfred hiss. “But he will ruin Matt's pureness Artie!” Arthur blushed at the nickname and turned to his lover “I told you not to call me that in front of others, and he will not! You are being overly protective now Alfred” Alfred sighed and turned to the Dutchman as did Arthur. “Fine. But if I notice any change in him I will nuke you” Willem chuckled and nodded. “Fine I'll hold you to that”  
Now that everything was set he just had to perfect the song he was going to sing. He pressed play on the stereo and took a deep breath. He was so focused on the song that he didn't hear Matthew come in. Matthew just stared at his lover from the doorway never having heard such a beautiful voice before. When Willem was done singing he popped out of his bubble and noticed Matthew standing in the doorway.  
The Dutchman never felt his face heat up so fast before. “Godver-, kut ugh” he cursed taking a deep breath to calm himself as Matthew walked over to him. “Sit down liefje I guess I have to do this now” Matthew sat down on the couch confused at what is going on as Willem opens a drawer and pulls out a ring box. It looks old a dusty and it makes Matthew's heart skip a beat.  
Willem got down on one knee in front of Matt. “You already heard the song so I'll skip that part. Matthew Williams...Will you marry me?” Willem opened the ring box to show a simple golden ring. Matthew's eyes filled with tears and he nodded quickly. “Oui!” he squeaked softly letting Willem slide the ring on his finger as they kissed. “Next time if you have some sort of a secret it does have to top this one” Matthew joked as they broke apart both smiling like idiots. 

(Song Willem sings also the voice I pictured for him: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCjDkjvJgT8


End file.
